sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Into The Dark Night REMADE
first: this is a private roleplay. so, keep your hands away or they'll be severed from your arms. if you want to ask for something do it in the comments below, thank thee. chapter one: a nice walk in the forest under the moonlight... "hm... how can I get started with this? mh... well, it was a nice night, the moon was shining bright and I was very excited..." a red haired man in a white jacket is walking down a street of a village in the forest ???:"hm... no souls around... I told them they were doing this too late..." *lights on a flashlight* ???:"hm... uh, oh..." points a bloodstain with the light ???:"damn... red, it's human... and it's fresh." the red haired man notices something moving ???:"you trapped me, am I right?" "yes we did..." dozens of red eyes flash In the dark, as a lone man approaches, under the moonlight his skin is pale and black veins are visible on the skull like face, the shiny eyes, and the mouth soaked in blood ???:"a ghoul, as expected, tell me, vampire reject, how much did it take you to turn all this people in beings like you?" alpha ghoul:"*growls* shut, abomination, and it took me only a night... also..." the other ghouls leave near to him a girl, covered in wounds and bites alpha ghoul:"... I didn't turn all the villagers, I wanna keep her for other business, also her flesh is... puah." ???:"hm, interesting, what if I tell you to go back to hell? and possibly leave her to me?" Alpha ghoul:" kill this mouthful human!" all the ghouls charge the man simultaneously ???:"tch..." grabs a ghoul for his mouth and smashes it against three of his mates only to avoid one by elegantly spinning away and then breaking it in two with a single kick in the back, then blocks another one with his forearm... alpha ghoul:"what? y-you..." ???:"*tearing apart the ghoul crowd*I am no ordinary human!" his fist emerges from a monstrous skull alpha ghoul:"no... don't tell me you are..." ???:NO! I'm just wearing this jacket because it's fash...*breaks two ghouls' heads by smashing one against another*...ionable!" there are no more lesser ghouls alive. Alpha Ghoul:"rrrrrr... *rowl...* ROAAARH!" lunges at him, turning in a monstrous wolfish being during the action ???:"..." with an uppercut punch the alpha ghoul is sent flying ???:"tsk, you had to keep your fangs low, monster." reveals his arm, clad in a silver armor ???:"and now, rest in peace, soul corrupted by blood." jumps and pierces the ghoul's chest with a punch, blue blood flying everywhere. ???:"mh... better if I take a few of it later..." runs to the almost fainted girl, her sight is dark, and breaths heavily ???:"lady... oh... you are not fine at all... mh... but the fact they found you disgusting may save you..." dark she wakes up on a bed, the red haired man in front of her, and a rather nasty injection needle in her arm, it's pumping a bizarre reddish fluid. ???:"are you okay?" ???: Rrrrm... w-what? *seeming dazed and confused* ????:"oh, well, at least it didn't fry your brain, it's a good beginning, do you remember your name? Oh, and also, please, don't look at Your arms for now..." ???: *squients* ...Who the hell are you? ????:"calm down, my name's Second Salvadores. I am part of the Chorus, you know... Those guys fighting monsters..." ???: Who? *slowly sits up, but hisses loudly and grabs for her arm, cringing in pain* Second:"ok... Calm down..." instead of her forearms there is a pair of fluffy claws, the left is white, and the right is black. Second:"we are changing your blood with our artificial one, you would have turned into a ghoul instead, we saved you. Also, don't remove the needle, or that mutation will kill you. now, please, just keep calm, the pain you feel is your body trying to reject the mutation, but it will be soon adapted to your organism." the man is wearing a long white coat, and his red hair don't match with his tanned skin, but he has got deep, encouraging, blue eyes. Second:"look *removes his glove, revealing a silver armored hand, it is oddly shiny, and the skin underneath is crimson red* my arms and legs have turned into metal, it was the most painful thing in my life, but now I feel them as mine. You'll do it as well." ???: I should care, why... *whinces* And why do you keep saying "we"? It's not like there's anyone else in this damn room. Second:"it's because the medic staff decided not to put on you too much agitation. Also, what's your name? There are no documents left of you..." ???: ... *glares at him like a lion watching it's prey* Chelsea... Victoria... Madeline... and what documents? Second:"ok, she's not lying... *shows her her identity card* we just wanted to know if you were reliable. Now, Chelsea Victoria Madeline, can you stand up?" Chelsea: ... *hops right off the bed with ease, fuzzy paws turning to spectral flames that snake up her arms and into her shoulders* THAT, answer your question. Second:"uh, unexpected, a force of nature, aren't you?" Chelsea: Nature Incarnate. Now how about you tell me what's going on here... or I can just crack you skull open and find it myself. *cracks her knuckles, the flames now formed bright blazing lion paws* Second:"*looks at her, interested but not afraid* unbelievable... We never had a spirit of nature in our ranks... I wonder what may happen to you now that you've made contact with purifyied blood..." He Takes her "paw" Second:"I must show you to everybody! And... Yes, I should explain you... Would you like to go first?" opens the door Second:"also, please, carry around that drip feed? It would be bad for you to die now." Chelsea: ... *eyes narrow* ~"Can we even trust this guy?"~ *several chitters, growls and hisses sound in her head as she stands, contemplating* ~"Trustworthy or not, he speaks the truth. Whatever those monstrosities did to you has poisoned you from the inside out. In my opinion, it's best we follow his instructions for now."~ ~"CAN'T WE JUST TEAR HIM APART!? I'm in the mood for a tasty sna- OW!"~ ~"Oh for Mother's sake, Soii. Devouring everything in your path is the only thing you ever think about..."~ ~"...I'll carry vhat blood-bag for you. You vill need thos hands to defend yourself, if need be."~ Chelsea: *snickers, mood having completely changed* Sure Mitchlan. Just don't be tempted by it. *her lion paws vaporize to form a bat, larger than your average fruit-bat, who takes the bag of blood in his tiny claws, hovering next to her at an apropriate height for it to drip down* "I've had my fill for vhis night." Second:"... This is outstanding... Amazing... Note: Remember to the scientists not to vivisect her..." Out of the door there is something that looks like a safety bunker, with plastic pavimentation, concrete walls and neon lights, lots of weird people is walking there, some going into the various laboratories, others instead look like average soldiers, and everyone seems quite interested in the bat. Second:"every time someone exits that door they are different from before, and the personnel is often curious of how much have they changed..." Chelsea: *raises a brow, arms crossed and VERY unamused* Because a woman of 35 may well be a giant squid monster when she walks out of there. ...Great. Second:"not to that point, but almost... Anyway, if you want to know, this organisation was once in England, or better, it is, until they began doing things we didn't really agreed with and founded our own, you are now in Mantua, Italy, under the duke's residence. We are out of vatican influence, so you won't have fanatics trying to burn you alive. We are men of science, luckily. Would you like to go upstairs first?" Chelsea: Erm... sure. The light from the azure of the neon to the bright golden yellow of the dusk, the dying orange sun is falling behind high towers and palaces of a renaissance city, such panorama can be seen from a high and narrow window of a long frescoed corridor, with a wooden and painted ceiling, numerous swallows nest there, and their high pitched cries fill the halls of the palace. Second:"nice, huh? Well, it's quite empty nowadays, all the ones like us, or sangbleu, are out on mission, but master Cain should be in his office, we are going to pay him a visit, but before I need to show you your new home, because now there's no place for you out of there, said it, just in case..." Chelsea: Let's go see this master Cain first. I'll worry about sleeping on the floor later. Second:"oh, ehm... Okay..." In a lateral room, in the east wing of the palace, there is a small wooden door. Second:"in there, he's a bit... Grizzly, but I am sure you'll like him..." "Second, I am listening." Second:"iiik... *pushes Chelsea in*" *a mighty roar shakes the room to it's very foundations, Mitchlan vaporizing and a giant Great white shark rocketing for Second with it's jaws wide. It's trajectory was obviously misjudged, as it sinks it's teeth into the door instead, tearing an entire chunk from it with one swing of it's mighty head. It growls, teeth bared* "Oh, and I'M supposed to be the agressive one?" *another, slightly smaller than the first, hovers at Chelsea's side, clearly unamused at the spectacle* Chelsea: Yeah-boy... *picks up the blood bag Mitchlan had accidentally dropped* something cold touches Chelsea's cheek, a drop of blue-violet blood drips, then, something unbelievably fast returns into the man's hand. "host of nature spirits (that I forgot to draw...), and cursed by the blood, this is rather unexpected." a tall man, shoulders as wide as a wardrobe, a large cross shaped scar occupies his whole clean shaven face. Cain:" Bartholomew Cainhim, and you are supposed to be Chelsea, we'll have lots of things to talk about..." Chelsea: *looks him up and down from her stooped place on the floor* Least now I know what Second meant by "Grizzly". *gets up with the bag in her hand, the first shark having returned to her so that one is on either side* One of those things being how much I have to pay for the door? *points over her shoulder at the gaping bite mark in the door* Cain:"nah, we have replacement for that, was it of the... 1600ies?" Second:"1400..." Cain:"huh, anyway, would you like to take a seat?" "Guess it's 1401 now." *the first says nothing, yet still seems VERY unamused at the second's snicker* Chelsea: *ignores the two sharks* Uh, sure. Cain:"well, mistress, can you please explain me what you are, exactly? I exclude a dryad, they are products of a tree contaminated by Belial's blood..." Chelsea: A who's it what-now? Erm, no. I'm a human. 267 years old, but human. Cain:"immortal... But incorrupted... I thought eternal youth was impossible to achieve without being turned into a monster... Ah! those idiots of England siding with vampires, if they only knew... now, what are your powers?" Chelsea: *opens her mouth to speak but closes it again* Erm, I think it's better if I showed you. It's a little much to explain... Cain:"show me." Chelsea: *takes a slow and deap breath, pulling the needle from her arm and placing it and the bag on the desk* Okay, here goes nothing. *her words were barely cold when she hopped onto the desk, balancing herself on her palms and doing a backflip into the centre of the room. The twin sharks follow her every move, transforming into whisps of light that turn to two bayonets the second they touch her skin. She lands, showing off a few powerful slash maneuvers before they transform again. Her paws contact the floor for a shockwave to hit the room from all sides. Again they transform when she clasps her hands together, forming a shield. She throws it, cutting a sliver of Second's hair before it returns to her hand again, transforming into a snake-like whip on contact. It cracks once, twice before she curls it up and throws it into the air. It transform's into a mighty scythe, letting her twirl and slice with it as she pleases. Finally, she croaches down, her scythe turning into a hawk-shaped bow. An arrow of sizzling energy forms as the bow is drawn taught, aimed straight for Cain's forehead* Chelsea: *panting heavily from the strain, a light under her jacket dimming slowly as she holds the bow* ...Im-pressed? Cain:"I am." something incredibly fast slices the arrow in two, making it vanish in particles. Cain:"but if you want to survive the things outside you'll have to get better. Anyway, you're in. Second, you can start the fast training." Second:"sure, master." Chelsea: *eyes wide and utterly speachless* How- what!? *bow dissintegrates, floating as a mere whisp of energy in the air as she stands, glaring at Cain in utter frustration* What the heck was that!? Cain:" my power. I could slice you in three, if just I wanted. I may not be the best of chairmen, but there is a reason because I'm the boss here." Second:"he has been trained by the old master C.Dornez in person!" Cain:"that was a secret. anyway, Second, she's all yours... Don't misunderstand me... But now I am busy with all these papers... And the door..." Chelsea: *growls through grit teeth* Fan-tastic. *turns to Second, still fuming* Are we going anywhere or not? Second:"hee hee hee..." chapter 2: insight LSecond:"tell me lady, do you enjoy elicopter rides?" on an elicopter, directed to somewhere Chelsea: No... I'd rather be sprinting my ankles off on a rooftop with Khan at my side. ...And call me "lady" just one more time... *voice low and threatening at the last sentence, the same glow as before from under her jacket, but still dimmer than in Cain's office* Second:"oh, well, if you want to climb the Alps, you can, the problem is that the whole mountain is controlled by the enemy, curse those south americans... And we must arrive before the henchmen of the king of England, am I understood? Or they will unleash their vampires and the matter will grow unsolvable! So, do you still want to do otherwise?" Chelsea: ...On second thought, I could always have Riados tear you to shreds right here! I'm not your subordinate, so don't talk to me as if I am. Capish? Second:"listen to me carefully... I have seen enough people dying because of their foolishness, so, I don't care if you are 300 years old, I am the second best man in the chorus, and I am an expert in dealing with immortals like you, and don't say capish, it's rather offensive. Oh, looks it's time to land..." Chelsea: *groans, looking out in front of her instead.* Second drags her into the helicopter, in that same moment a flurry of projectiles carves a trail of holes in the helicopter Second:"there's no time for a parachute! you are immortal right? RIGHT?" Chelsea: QUIT YELLING IN MY DAMN EAR!!! Second:"WHAT? THE HELICOPTER IS CRASHING, I CAN'T HEEEAR YOUUU!" kicks her out of the helicopter and then jumps, falling three times faster than her, the helicopter explodes above them, with the pilot being ejected before the explosion. Chelsea: Woah, woah! *a wisp of energy forms in her hands, spreading all throughout her body before disappearing in a flash. Where she was is now devoid of life, sides the wind Second:"woah... Amazing trick, mistress." *a scream echoes through the air, a dark shadow moving across the ground in the direction of the projectiles' origin* a group of green suited soldiers is pointing huge weird looking machine guns at second, while one is guiding a huge bipedal mech with a 200 mm gatling. Second:"*looks around then notices the shadow* ...!" *the scream echoes again, then it lands straight on the mech; claws digging into the metal shell, wings flaring, feathers on end, and two blazing almond eyes glaring at the pilot of the mech* Chelsea/Khan: SURPRISE!!! *slams her fist straight through the glass, grabbing the poor man by his collar and flinging him into the air. Her wings spread and she takes off, grabbing him by the leg in her talons and flinging him so that he and three others end up face first in the ground* GET READY FOR HELL!!! *screams* Second:"oh! That's awesome! Really, but now, LOOK AT THIS!" a flare of red energy emerges from his body as he removes his huge coat, revealing his metal arms Second:"hirrraaaaaah!" runs to the various soldiers, that begin to fly everywhere, more less whole. Soldier:"*seemingly one of higher rank* retirarse! No hay nadie que podemos hacer contra dos impuros! (they come from south america)" the remaining soldiers retreat in a small but sturdy fortress, just before the giant hawk can attack again. Chelsea: *lands a foot or so from Second, changing back to normal human form with a larger than normal hawk sitting on her shoulder-blades, both panting and seemingly exhausted* Whew! ...We might've over- done it a bit buddy... Second:"you'd better recover fast, or the always alternative we are protestant and you suck guys will steal all our business..." *Khan gives him a chilling stare* Chelsea: ...Where were we going again? *let's Khan sit on her shoulder* Second:"that base must be grounded in... The least time possible, the guys of Hellsing are too dangerous, even for ones like me, and maybe even you. They've started recruiting vampires from all nations, but no one is, and I hope will never be, like the scarlet devil. But we are proud to have eliminated him, master Cain can give you a "detailed" story on how he slew that demon and his master. now that we've rested enough, we shall destroy those south americans before they re-organise." Chelsea: *gives him a look* Even though this may well mean suicide... I can't use that trick from earlier as I please you know. *Khan disappears, forming wisps of energy that swirl around her arms to form her lion-claws* Second:"oh, well, let me handle it..." charges the main door made of steel, beginning to headbutt it violently until it begins to bind... Second:"here it goes!" the door is thrown ten meters within The fort. Chelsea: ... *gives him a blank stare* Mother of the spirits, be on my side this day... *follows* Inside the soldiers apparently reorganized, in fact there are something like fifty soldiers pointing huge machine guns at you, five gatling mechs and a tank. commander:"are you still that ferocious, impure beings?" Second:"iiikkk..." Commander:"miedoso Uh..." Second:"no, is that you are so many that, I am afraid, Hellsing might arrive before you are all dead..." Chelsea: ... Yeah, you two keep making small talk... *roars, cleaving the lone tank cleanly in two with her claws* Second:"what about incoscience!" Commander:"fire!!!" bullets begin to fly everywhere, Second having literally a shower in lead. Second:"hyeeeaaaagghhhhh..." still as a statue under the continuous fire, until the mechs begin to shoot. Second:"hnnngh..." moves away with difficulty, as a trail of small explosions follows him, apparently they forgot about Chelsea. Chelsea: !?... *disappears in the blink of an eye, landing in front of the mechs as two of them fall to peices and explode. The other three are disposed of with equal speed and clean claw slices* Hmmmm... *glares over her shoulder at the men* Five scrapyards, fifty soldiers... not bad. *slams her paws into the floor, a shockwave ripping it up and sending the men flying. Not Second, it simply passes under his feet harmlessly* Second:"anf... Anf... *his coat has fallen apart, revealing iron lined muscles, the projectile didn't hurt him* thank you... I couldn't resist to the 200 millimeters projectiles of thise mechs..." Chelsea: No problem. So... burn this place to the ground or C4?